A New Life
by phasha18
Summary: What if the children of Eddard Stark were brought to the future with no way of going home. Only thing is so were the Baratheon children. How would they cope with the present day, with their descendants? This story is AU as you can tell from the summary.
1. Chapter 01: What did you do?

_Authors note: Now I know I have a lot of stories, but I can promise you they are all being worked on at the same time. So feel free to tell me if you think something needs a change._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Game of Thrones. I do own characters that you don't know._

 _ **WARNING:** This story is completely AU, it is set in the present day. This is also set as though some of the events after season 2 didn't all result in the deaths that occurred._

 **A New Life**

 **Chapter 01:** _What did you do?_

Adalyn Turner sat in her grandmothers study watching as the old women went about her business before settling down and pulling out a book of old magic. It was well known that Adalyn's grandmother Delia Stark was a white witch, with a simple twist of words she was able to perform magic, her granddaughter had the same capabilities only not to the same extent.

"Gran, what are you doing?" Adalyn questioned, watching as her grandmother swiftly started turning the pages of the book.

"Never you mind young lady, go out to the lounge I'll be with you soon," Delia told her granddaughter and then watched as she made her way out of the study and down the lengthy hall. Delia had lived in an old castle which contained many rooms in the middle of the countryside for as long as she could remember. Adalyn had moved in with her grandmother after her mother had discovered her hidden talent.

"Lady Delia, will you be joining us for supper?" a young woman called Lyria questioned the old woman, Lyria was one of three maids that were employed by Delia.

"Shortly I will, go ahead and get yourself something before you see to my granddaughter," Delia told her, Lyria didn't question the old woman and walked away from the study and towards the kitchen.

As Adalyn walked through the corridors of the castle, she was almost knocked down to the floor by her wolf cross Samoyed that she had named Sirius. Adalyn spun around and faced the dog, laughing when she saw his dopey face looking back at her, she loved the dog more than anything.

"Lady Adalyn, your grandmother wishes for you to wait in the lounge," an older man said as he turned up out of the blue, he often did.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a lady," she laughed, smiling at him before she pulled her dark brown hair out of her face. "I'll be there by the time she is ready," she paused before she continued. "Do you know what my grandmother does whenever I leave the study?" she asked, she had never been one to disobey her grandmother but she was always curious as to what the old woman did in the study after she left.

"That, not even I know my Lady," Jack replied with a smile, before ushering the young lady and her dog into the lounge and closing the door behind them. "Your grandmother has never told me anything, though I am her brother, she will never say what mustn't be told,"

"But uncle Jack, why won't you ask her?" Adalyn questioned as she sat on the couch to wait for her grandmother to come to the lounge. Jack was her grandmother's brother and she loved the old man.

When Adalyn and Jack had been sitting in the lounge for no longer than ten minutes they heard her grandmother's footsteps down the hall followed multiple other footsteps and the protests of children wanting to know where they were. Adalyn jumped up and watched as Sirius ran to the door and stood as a guard waiting.

"Gran? What's going on out there?" Adalyn called, her voice must have startled the children that were behind her. "Gran I'm coming out," Adalyn warned, ushering her uncle and Sirius back to the far corner of the room.

"Adalyn, darling stay there," Delia told the young girl, not wanting her to get hurt by opening the door.

"Stop telling me what to do," Adalyn told her, before pulling open the door and noticing that some of the children were teenagers and that one of the teenage boys was holding a smaller boy. "Give him here, before you drop him. I can tell you're tired. Don't worry I won't hurt you and either will my grandmother," Adalyn told them holding her arms out to the boy who stared at her trying to work out whether she was good or bad. "My name is Adalyn,"

"Robb Stark, and these are my siblings Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and Jon," the older boy said as he held onto the one called Bran.

"Let me take your brother, don't worry. Like I said I'm not going to hurt him," Adalyn smiled at them, Jon looked at her and decided that she was telling the truth.

"Robb, let her," he said, nodding at his half-brother who was still a little weary of handing his younger brother to a strange woman.

"Gran, what did you do?" Adalyn questioned, as she took hold of Bran and let the small boy hold on to her while she spoke with her grandmother.

"I did nothing, I was simply reading in the study when these children appeared. What I was reading had nothing to do with children my dear," Delia told her, surmising that it had to be the old ways that had brought these children to her.

"Tell me, who are you people?" Robb questioned as he kept an eye on Adalyn holding his brother, he noticed that the young boy seemed to be relaxed in her arms.

"My name is Lady Delia Winterfell and this is my granddaughter Lady Adalyn Turner," Delia told the children, she had heard stories when she was younger about the Stark family who had lived in Winterfell where her ancestors had lived. "Now I know who you are, you are the children of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark,"

"Winterfell...That's our home, how do you know that name. How do you know who our parents are?" Sansa asked, stepping towards Delia as the old woman moved to sit down.

"Can one of you boys, tell me what has happened to your brother?" Adalyn questioned, as she glanced down she noticed that Bran had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"He..." Jon went to speak but was stopped by Robb, who held him back by the shoulder to stop him. "Robb, maybe she can do something? We're not in our time any-more in case you haven't noticed," Jon said standing up to his brother before he turned to face Adalyn and spoke again. "He was hurt, we were told he'll never walk again,"

Adalyn looked at the children before her and kept a hold of Bran as she motioned for Jack to go into her grandfathers old study and bring out the wheelchair that he had once used. The Stark children all looked at one another, Rickon tugged on Robb's pant leg and pointed at the pictures that adorned the walls of the room that they were in. Adalyn smiled at the children before her as she looked down at Bran who seemed to be dreaming. Adalyn glanced up and then her eyes went to the window where Sirius was sitting staring out into the yard.

"Sirius, come here boy," she called whistling at the end to get his attention. The dog looked away from the window at her before returning his attention to the window. "What's out there boy?" she questioned, walking over to the window and being followed by the Stark children who were cautious of the dog. "This is Sirius, don't worry he won't bite," she laughed, watching their reactions to the dog who sniffed each of them as they looked out the window. "Gran...why is there wolves in the yard?"

"Those are ours...why do you have one?" Jon questioned, as Jack walked back into the room pushing the wheelchair in front of him. "And, what is that?"

"I have one, because I've always had him. He's my protector," she told them, as turned around and saw Jack.

"My Lady, here is your grandfathers chair," Jack told her before ushering Lyria out of the room she had brought everyone refreshments being curious as to what was going on in the room.

"Thank you Jack," she replied watching her grandmother as she picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. "Sorry, this is called a wheelchair. It will help your brother get around without you having to carry him everywhere," Adalyn said as she moved to set the younger boy in the chair he tightened his grip on her. "Well we won't use it today, it seems as though he doesn't want to let go even in his sleep,"

"It looks as though he likes you Lady," Arya said quietly from where she had been standing with Rickon not game enough to move.

"Arya was it? You don't need to call me Lady, only the people who work here call me and my grandmother that. To everyone else we are simply Adalyn and Delia," Adalyn said as she moved Bran's legs and sat down on the couch and had him sitting on her lap. "Let me see what I can do for Bran," Adalyn closed her eyes and focused solely on him as her grandmother began to speak.

"You asked me why my name is Winterfell, it's the name I was born with. When I was a child I asked my parents why our last name was Winterfell. My father told me that long ago his ancestors had lived in a place called Winterfell. They passed on many stories about the family that ruled the land. It was your family the Stark's that my father often told me of," Delia told the children as they sat down and she offered them each something to eat and drink. "Now, you may find yourself scared of this time but you have nothing to be scared of, my granddaughter will help you all that she can."

Adalyn continued to solely focus on Bran to see if there was anything that she could do to help the young boy. She sighed when she realised that it was fruitless, what she found as she closed her eyes and focused on him was that under his clothes there was a wound that had not yet been fully tended to and that if it wasn't something could possibly happen to him.

"Gran, he's hurt, not just the paralysis but something else and I need to check him out..." Adalyn told her grandmother pausing as she spoke. "Sorry, Robb. But if I might could you follow me down the hall to one of the bedrooms, I need to take a look at your brother," Adalyn said as she picked Bran up again and moved to go down the hall way. "The rest of you stay with my grandmother, please. She'll take care of you and if you ask nicely she may even continue the story," Adalyn said as she pushed the door open a little further with her foot.

"What do you mean you need to take a look at my brother?" Robb questioned, as he followed the young woman down the hall way and watched as Bran's peered over her shoulder.

"When I closed my eyes...I saw what had happened to him in your time. Everything that has happened to him in fact," Adalyn said as she glanced at him, and then looked down at Bran. "Bran you don't have to be scared of me, all I want to do is help you."

"How do you know everything that has happened?" Robb asked her, watching as she walked into a room and then placed his younger brother on the bed.

"I was born with a gift, that not many have," she replied as she sat on the bed beside Bran. "Would you like me to make it so that you don't have to loose anything?" she asked, referring to the cut on Bran's leg that only Robb had known about.

"How?" Bran asked, looking at her and then at Robb. "Can she really help?" he asked his older brother who shrugged uncertainly. "Yes please my lady,"

"Robb, could you take off your brothers clothes for me, I'm going to get him something a little more comfortable. Something for each of you," Adalyn told him as she stood up and walked over to the closet behind him. "We can't have you going around in clothes from the old," she said as she opened up some of the drawers and started to pull out clothes. They had been her cousins, but her cousins never stayed there any more so they had no need for the clothes. "Here try this on him for size," she handed him a shirt with buttons and a pair of shorts, for the time being. She figured that he'd be able to work them out. "I'll be back in a moment, just stay here,"


	2. Chapter 02: Exploration

**Chapter 02:** Exploration **.**

Back in the lounge Delia was telling the other children stories from when she was a child when she noticed that Adalyn had walked back into the room. Delia motioned for the children to follow her granddaughter, Adalyn held out her hand for the youngest to hold.

"Now, if you're going to be staying my grandmother and I...we can't have you wearing the clothes of the old," Adalyn said causing Sansa to look at her curiously, she was thirteen years old and loved clothing. "I have some clothes that I wore when I was your age that you should be able to fit in, both of you," Adalyn smiled at them, Rickon stopped and looked up at Adalyn a little scared that she might make him wear a dress. "Don't worry Rickon, we have some clothes that will fit you too," she laughed, Jon looked at her wondering what she could possibly have that would fit boys. "Oh and Jon I'll need to look at your hand when I've finished with your brother,"

"My hand?" Jon questioned as they followed Adalyn down the hall stopping occasionally to look at pictures on the wall.

"Yes, your hand. I can see that you've done something to it, since you have yet to take of the glove," Adalyn said turning to face him and seeing her grandmother standing at the end of the all watching them.

"I burnt it..." he paused watching as Adalyn opened one of the doors and walked in.

"Don't just stand there, Sansa this will be your room," Adalyn said walking into the room and drawing open the curtains to light up the room. "If you open up the chest at the foot of the bed there should be some clothes you'll fit," she smiled watching as the girl uncertainly walked over to the chest.

"Is there really going to be something that will fit all of us?" Arya asked, she was eager to see what she would wear. "Sansa, what's in there?"

"Dresses, and lots of them...with flowers," Sansa replied, holding up one of the dresses and pulling it close to her body. "Can I really wear this?"

"Yes, you really can. If you'd like me to help you, just let me know. Or I can get one of the maids to come in," Adalyn replied, as she remembered that she had to fix up Bran's leg still. "Arya, did you want to explore before you get some new clothes?"

"Can I?" Arya nodded eagerly, as much as she wanted to see new clothes, what she really wanted to do was explore.

"Sirius, come here boy. Take Rickon and Arya to explore, don't let them out of your sight," Adalyn said to Sirius who barked as though he understood what she was saying to him. "Follow Sirius and don't stray from him,"

Arya took Rickon's hand and together they followed Sirius into the grounds to see what was out there. Jack also followed the children and Sirius to keep an eye on them. In the bedroom that Adalyn had left Bran and Robb the two siblings were a little confused by the pants, they had managed the shirt. Robb was sitting on the bed, whilst Bran leant against the headboard both of the staring at the pants. Adalyn walked back up to the bedroom and stood just outside the door watching the boys.

"Can't work it out?" Adalyn questioned, moving to stand in the doorway, Robb shook his head, determined to work it out. "Here, let me show you." she let out a little laugh. "Bran, I want you to wrap your arms around my neck," Adalyn said after she walked over to the bed and picked up the underwear.

"Okay..." Bran hesitantly wrapped his arms around her neck and she hoisted him up so that she had him standing.

"Robb, can you take of the pants that he has on now?" she asked, looking to him he stood still, when he didn't move Jon did as she asked. "Bran, you okay? Tell me if your arms start to get tired," she told him, he nodded in her neck as Jon pulled his pants off.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked, speaking only have his brother had taken his other brothers pants off.

"Making him comfortable," Adalyn replied, before she realised that none of them had gone to the bathroom since they had gotten there and it had been a full two hours since that had happened. "Does anyone want to use the bathroom? Toilet?"

Bran nodded a little he thought he had to go but he wasn't sure, Robb nodded as did Jon. Adalyn laughed before she used one had to pull Bran's leg up a little and pulled the underwear up and over his leg, she then carefully put his leg back down and pulled the other one up doing the same thing. She then hoisted them up to his waist and set him back down on the bed.

"Everyone wears this, it's called underwear. Meaning that we wear them under our clothing," Adalyn explained as she then knelt on the floor in front of Bran who was steadying himself with his hands. "Here you go," Adalyn said putting both of Bran's feet in one each of the legs of the shorts and letting it sit there for a moment. "Let's take a look at that cut shall we?" Bran nodded and allowed Adalyn to have a look at his leg.

"It doesn't hurt you know, I don't feel any pain," Bran told her, as she pulled away the bandage that had been placed on his leg when they had been home.

"I know you don't feel any, but that doesn't mean that something can't hurt," Adalyn told him, as she reached under the bed, her grandmother had a habit of keeping first aid kits under the beds in every room of the castle.

"What are you going to do for him?" Robb asked, as he sat on the bed beside Bran and Jon sat on the other side both curious as to what the young woman was going to do to their little brother.

"I'm going to clean this wound up, and then make it so that it won't get infected," Adalyn replied, as she tossed the bandage that had been around his leg in the garbage and pulled out some Iodine and a cotton bud. Adalyn dabbed some of the Iodine onto the cotton bud and then proceeded to dab at Bran's leg for a second before realising that she would need to properly wash him before she could get it done. "Okay, I'm going to have one of the maid's run a bath for Bran and get him washed up, I can't do anything until that is done,"

The Stark boys looked at Adalyn wondering what she going on about, they were clean. They'd bathed only days before hand. Adalyn smiled at the three of them and picked up Bran again, she was used to carrying children around. Robb moved to take Bran from her and was taken back as Bran refused to be taken away from Adalyn. He liked her.

"Monica, could you draw a bath for each of the Stark boys and then help Bran? And let me know when he's back in his underwear," Adalyn told the older woman as she emerged from one of the rooms across the hall. Delia had seen to Sansa and noticed the young girl was a little confused so she had helped her out.

"Yes, m'lady. Anything I should know about the youngest?" Monica questioned, looking to Adalyn as they heard a scream.

"Adalyn, go and see what's wrong. Hurry now," Delia called from the study where she had retreated once again.

"Here, take Bran and get his bath ready. Sit him on the toilet first, and stay with him," Adalyn said moving to hand Bran over to the older woman. "Bran, it's okay. Monica here has been with me for as long as I can remember. She won't hurt you," Adalyn reassured Bran who just looked at her and then at the older woman and his brothers.

"We're coming with you," Jon and Robb said at the same time, Adalyn shook her head and grabbed Jon's hand.

"Robb stay with Bran, trust me I know my way around this place. I grew up in it, and I know you both know that scream," Adalyn told both the boys before she dropped Jon's hand and handed Bran to him. "Take him with Monica, and please just stay inside," she begged, before she ran up the hallway and into her bedroom.

"Lady Adalyn, what are you doing?" Lyria questioned, upon seeing her run into her room and straight to the closet where she kept a small handgun.

"If there is someone on these grounds that should not be here, you know what I have to do," Adalyn replied, picking up one bullet and placing it in the barrel before spinning it shut. "Keep the children inside, they mustn't see,"

"As you wish Lady," Lyria replied, and then watched as Adalyn ran out of the room and then down the hallway to one of the other bedrooms and out the door that led to the balcony before running down the stairs. "Come away from the windows," Lyria said walking out of the bedroom and seeing that Robb, Sansa, Jon and Bran were gathered around the window that Adalyn had ran out wondering what she was going to do. "Lady Adalyn wishes that you would stay away from the windows, come now, you must bathe," Lyria insisted looking to the children and gently taking Sansa by the arm.

"Bring them to the bathroom Lyria," Monica called out opposite the hallway which had one of the large bathrooms containing two old baths both of which had been drawn.

Adalyn ran down the yard following the screams of Arya and Rickon and the occasional barking and howling of the animals. She was worried as to what was happening at the end of the yard, near the old trees of the forest that backed onto their property. Adalyn slowed down when she saw that Jack had stood in front of the children, and the animals in front of them. Arya stared at the children that were opposite them, it was becoming apparent to her that the children were not friends nor where they of this time.

"Arya, Rickon come here," she called, before running up to them when they didn't move. "Sirius, boy you know what to do," she told her wolf who barked in understanding and made noises that caused the direwolves to follow him away from the children. "Arya, Rickon come here, those children can't hurt you," Adalyn told them, walking over to the children and picking Rickon up in her arms. "I promise you, they can not come here without permission from myself or my grandmother,"

"Lady Adalyn, would you like me to take the children inside?" Jack questioned, looking to Adalyn as Arya stood beside her.

"No, it's alright, they were just leaving," Adalyn replied glancing down at Arya who looked up at her. "What are their names?" she asked quietly.

"The older boy is Joffrey Baratheon, and his sister Myrcella and brother Tommen," Arya whispered looking at her and then taking her hand.

"Baratheon...damn it. Jack tell my grandmother we have a problem," Adalyn told the man before facing the Baratheon children. "Sam, take them home. We'll talk later," she told the boy who had been standing behind them.

"You can't just let them leave!"Arya exclaimed, grabbing Adalyn's arm as Joffrey and his siblings stared at them.

"Arya, it's okay. I know what I'm doing," Adalyn told her calmly as Jack walked over to them and took Arya by the hand. "Go with Jack back up to the house, one of the wolves will bring Rickon,"

Within moments of Adalyn finishing speaking Sirius was back with Shaggydog, Rickons dire-wolf. Rickon smiled at his pet and then asked Adalyn to put him down. Adalyn nodded and put him on the ground before speaking with both the animals.

"Shaggy-dog, allow Rickon to ride on your back and then follow Sirius straight back to the house," how she had known the animals name she didn't know, but laughed when the creature went to the ground allowing his master to climb on. "Rickon, he'll take you to the house,"


	3. Chapter 03: A Family Book

_A/N: There is more to come, we'll be getting into how they all adjust to life in the next few chapters. Thank you to those who are reading._

 **Chapter 03:** A Family Book.

In the house, Lyria and Monica had managed to convince Jon and Bran away from the window and to the bathroom where Monica had gotten them both changed, leaving Bran in his underwear so that Adalyn could fix him up. Jack had taken Arya back inside where she had tried to perch on the window to see what was going to happen. Robb picked up his sister and placed on the ground and turned his other sister away from the window too.

"Why do you get to watch?" Arya asked, glaring up at her older brother as the two wolves came in with Rickon.

"Because the Lady wished that we don't see what she does, since she's the lady of this house we must do as she says," Robb said, if they were to go by the old rules that was what they would do. "Arya what did she say to you?"

"Nothing, but she told the old man something," Arya replied, as they watched the old man walking down the hallway before he disappeared.

"What did she say?" Robb asked again, wondering what the girl had said to the old man.

"To tell her grandmother that they had trouble..."

While the children had been talking Adalyn had scared the Baratheon children away, after Arya and Rickon had left she had pulled the gun from the back of her pants and fired a blank into the air. They were far enough away from the house that the noise wouldn't startle the children. As it was they were going to have to explain a lot of things.

"Adalyn could you bring the two oldest boys down to the study. Lyria and Monica will take care of the children," Delia called down the hall, from the study making the children jump as they hadn't realised that Adalyn was back in the house – she had walked quickly after scaring the others away.

"Coming Gran," Adalyn answered, taking Arya by the hand as she spoke. "First we'll get you some clothes." she spoke to the children who hadn't been bathed yet.

"The other boys have been dressed my lady," Monica said as she walked past the room. "Would you like me to take the others now?"

"If you would take Robb first, or even just get his brother to show him. I'll get Lyria to take care of Arya here. I'll do Rickon myself," she told the older woman, Rickon looked at his big brother and shook his head furiously. "Rickon, it's okay. Robb will come in after he's done, I promise," Adalyn told him as she crouched down to the small boy and took his hand.

"Will we see mother again?" Rickon asked quietly as he looked at her, Adalyn sighed as Robb picked his little brother up. "Will we?"

"To be honest, I don't know if you will. BUT I do know that while you are under this roof you will be safe," Adalyn said as she stood up and put her hand on Robb and Rickon's shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," Robb told her before he decided that he'd take Rickon with Adalyn to be bathed.

"Come on then, you pair. Arya, Lyria will take you to one of the other bathrooms your sister Sansa can go with you if you like," Adalyn said as she started to walk out of the bedroom and to the opposite bathroom.

"Can't I just stay here?" Sansa asked curiously she was wondering what else the room held.

"I suppose you can, if you'd like company Jack can stay or even Sirius," she replied not turning around as she spoke. "Come on boys,"

Once they were in the bathroom Robb set Rickon on the floor and looked at Adalyn who was walking over to a chest in the room. Monica had brought some of her cousins old clothes in and left them lying on top of the chest. Adalyn picked up a couple of the items and brought them to the boys and showed them what she had.

"Where were you born?" Robb questioned, watching as Adalyn dropped the clothes on the floor and picked up Rickon.

"I was born here, in the castle," Adalyn replied standing Rickon in front of her and taking his clothes off before placing him in the bath. "You have bathed yourself before yes?" she asked, looking to Robb as she heard Rickon start to splash in the bath. Robb nodded, he had but not in a while, Rickon on the other hand hadn't. "Rickon stop splashing the water so much, do you want me to end up soaked to the bone too?" she laughed, as Robb stripped down behind her and climbed in the second bath.

"Lady, where you really born in the castle?" Rickon asked as he stopped splashing, Adalyn nodded picking up the wash clothe and soap before she started to clean him. "Do you have animals?"

"I do, after your bath I'll get Jack to take you to the stables to see the horses," Adalyn smiled at him as she washed him. "Robb you'll have to come with me to see my grandmother after you're bathed and dressed and I've fixed up Bran,"

"Lady Adalyn, your grandmother is getting impatient," Monica said, walking back past the bathroom and on her way to the kitchen to start preparing their evening meal.

Adalyn finished bathing Rickon and picked him up out of the bath placing him on the ground giving him a towel and then starting to dry him off so that she could get him dressed. Robb watched what she did to his baby brother as he stayed sitting in the bath, he didn't want to get out of the bath while she was in the room with him. Adalyn ushered Rickon out the door and called Jack to take him to the stables to see some of the horses. Adalyn handed Robb a towel before she walked out of the room.

"When you finish in there, walk three doors to your left and I'll be in there with your brothers," she told him before she proceeded to walk down the hall and into the room that Monica had left the two boys in. "Jon I can look at your hand while we see my grandmother, but Bran I have to do now,"

"What are you going to do?" Bran asked, watching as Adalyn walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him.

"First I'm going to clean it out a little more, normally I'd say that it's going to sting but you've already told me that you don't feel anything," Adalyn told him, as she set about cleaning the wound with disinfectant, next she grabbed small pieces of tape and pulled the wound together before placing them on top.

"What did you just do then?" he asked curiously, before he looked at Jon who looked like he was in pain. "Can you do Jon?"

"To answer your first question, I just taped it shut. Well stuck it shut, so that stays clean and now I'm going to bandage it up again and get you dressed," she paused briefly tucking her hair behind her ear as it had fallen in her eyes again. "And, yes I can look at Jon's hand,"

A few minutes later and she had finished with Bran's leg and the two boys were seeing if they could get him dressed, which they did successfully and then taken him to sit on the verandah in the sun with the dire-wolves till they were done. Adalyn led the two older boys down the hall to the study, passing Lyria who was taking the girls to sit with Rickon and Bran as Jack had brought the younger boy back from looking at the animals.

Adalyn walked in and say in the study staring at her grandmother, and then looking at Robb, it was then that she noticed the similarities. Jon looked between Robb and Adalyn and then at Delia.

"Gran...what did the old say?" Adalyn asked, motioning for the boys to sit down, she hadn't yet looked at Jon's hand. "Jon could you sit so I can see your hand?"

"The old say that they haven't messed with the past, only brought these children forward...and that they are also still present in the past," Delia replied, looking to her granddaughter as she spoke, fingers laying on an old book.

"Why did you want us?" Robb questioned, as he sat on one of the armchairs, Jon sat on the couch next to Adalyn.

"This book will explain it all," Delia handed the book to Robb as Adalyn started to look at Jon's hand. "When I said that my last name was Winterfell...I meant to say Lady Delia of Winterfell. Our ancestors...well..." Delia paused as Robb started to look through the book, stopping when he saw his name.

"You're a Stark...that's the only way that you could have a family book," Robb paused as a million things started to run through his head. "But how?"

"Keep reading," Adalyn told him as she put some cream on Jon's hand, causing him to pull it back as it was cold and it stung. "Jon relax, this will help it heal," she took his hand again and finished by placing gauze and a bandage around it.

"What are you to us?" Robb asked, as he watched Delia who was smiling at them.

"You're our, well lets just say that Adalyn is you're great times ten granddaughter," Delia told Robb, pausing before she continued to speak. Robb raised his eyebrow at both of them. "Yes, Robb. Adalyn and I are both directly related to you, through your bloodline,"

"What is your full-name?" Robb questioned Adalyn turning to face her.

"Lady Adalyn Arya Stark-Turner, my grandmother's Lady Delia Catelyn Stark. My mother was Lady Arya Sansa Stark-Turner," Adalyn replied, watching as Robb and Jon's eyes went wide. "My grandfather changed his last name to Stark after he married Gran. Your names were all passed down the generations, even your fathers," she stopped bandaging Jon's wrist as she spoke.

"So that's how you know who we are..." Robb exclaimed, closing the book and handing it back to Delia.

"Yes, but I never read the extent of Bran's injuries and Jon's hand," Adalyn said as she finished wrapping it. "It was never written,"

Jon and Robb stared at one another, wondering when they had planned on telling them about who they were. They wondered if Winterfell even still existed and what they were supposed to do now. They were stuck in a time that they knew nothing about.

Adalyn stood up and walked from the study, leaving her grandmother with the boys to stew over what they had just learned. She didn't make it a metre before Jon was behind her placing a bandaged hand on her shoulder. Adalyn spun around nearly decking Jon in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was you. People don't generally sneak up on me in this place." she laughed, before pulling him into a hug. "I am sorry you know,"

Adalyn and Jon walked in silence to where they had left the younger ones, when they reached them they saw that all four of them had been crying as they knew that they wouldn't see their mother. Jon walked straight over to Arya who wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Sansa had knelt down next to Rickon and he had hugged her. Bran stared out into the yard single tears falling down his cheeks.

"Bran, did you want me to get Robb?" Adalyn asked the young boy who shook his head in return causing his hair to fall into his eyes. "Did you want me to sit with you?" Bran nodded a little, Adalyn walked over to him and sat on the bench beside him.

"Rickon says that you scared off Joffrey, how did you do it?" Bran asked as Adalyn pulled him on to her lap.

"I may be a girl, but I was taught a few things by family and friends. A lot of it was inherited," Adalyn replied, as Bran looked at her and then buried his head in her shoulder.

"Bran this isn't like you," Jon said as Arya buried her head in him again.

"Dinner is in the dining room," Monica walked to the to announce that food was ready in the dining room room.

"Dining room?" Bran mumbled, causing Rickon to giggle.

"Sirius show the others to the kitchen," Sirius bark in response and got up, barking again causing the other dire-wolves to stand and follow him. "Come with me," Adalyn said, as Jon pried Arya's arms from his waist and then picked up Bran from Adalyn allowing her to stand up. "Instead of cradling him like that, like he's a baby, sit him on your hip. It'll be easier to carry him,"

"On my hip?" Jon raised his eyebrow at her wondering what she meant.

"Oh hand him here," Adalyn laughed, walking over to them and taking Bran from Jon. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Bran did as she said and then Adalyn moved his body so that it was on her side, one leg at the front and one at the back making sure that she had a firm hold him.


End file.
